Bonkers
Bonkers is a game that combines elements of Race Game, Split Decision and One Away, played with a single prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown an incorrect price (with only digits 3-8) and is given a 30-second time limit to correctly decide whether each digit in the correct price is higher or lower than the one shown. To do this, the contestant is given four discs, each of which is to be placed appropriately on the game board above or below one digit. Once all four discs are placed, the contestant presses a button on a separate platform and a sound effect indicates whether or not the discs are correctly placed. *If all four discs are placed correctly, the contestant wins the prize. If even one disc is in the wrong place, a buzzer sounds and the contestant must make changes without being told how many digits are wrong or which ones are wrong. They must continue until the time runs out or until they have correctly placed the discs. If the discs are not correctly placed when time expires, the contestant loses. If time expires while the contestant is making a change, he or she is usually permitted to finish the change and confirm the final guess. *The best strategy in playing this game is to not look to the audience for help, since the key to winning it is simply getting as many guesses in in the allotted time due to not having feedback on incorrect digits. Carey usually advises contestants this information. In addition, there is a best way to make guesses. Using a swapping order inspired by Gray code, the contestant can try all 16 possibilities using only 15 total swaps. History *Bonkers debuted on September 24, 2001 (aired out of order on October 1), and was created by then-host and executive producer Bob Barker. *On the first playing of the game, the actual price was revealed with a price tag held by one of the models (that of Heather Kozar). It was also the game's first win. From the game's second playing on, the correct price now flips downward from under the game's prop after a button is pressed. *On at least two occasions, the game has malfunctioned resulting in confusion. On October 17, 2002, the contestant made a last second change from the correct placement to an incorrect placement, but the production staff had already signaled a win with the "winning" bells and the correct placement lighting up. The contestant subsequently returned the markers to the correct placement and was signaled with a buzzer. The prize was ultimately awarded to the contestant after some additional confusion. *On June 2, 2008, the light sequence used at the start of the game, which normally stops as the contestant places discs, continued to flash. The producers awarded the contestant the prize despite her failure in the game, with host Drew Carey stating the decision was based on the potential of the lights confusing a contestant (which also violated CBS Standards & Practices since the game's lights were not to operate during regular game play). *On February 12, 2015, the contestant moved the board while playing the game. After losing, the lights still did not turn on that showed the proper placement (which was the exact opposite of what he had on his last instance) while revealing the price and they thought the machine was unplugged before the lights finally turned on. *On April 19, 2016, the second disc fell while putting it on the lower part, but this still helped her manage to win anyway. *Bonkers was played twice in the Primetime edition. Both at the time were won. The first was to Salute the U.S. Marine Corps on June 7, 2002 (aired out of order on June 20) and the second was on March 27, 2004, the 9th Million Dollar Spectacular. *The game was won 100 times and 28 of them occurred when a contestant got it right on the first try. *Although never used on air, the losing horns were used once on June 23, 2015 (aired out of order on May 20). *On October 26, 2016, during Big Money Week, a special cash bonus was added to Bonkers, where the contestant would receive $1,000 for every second remaining on the clock. However, the contestant won neither the Prize or the bonus.Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Timed Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Other uses *As part of a promotion by CBS (which is partners with Warner Brothers on another venture, the CW network) to promote Drew Carey as the show's new host, the Bonkers prop was brought to The Ellen DeGeneres Show for a promotional event during Degeneres' interview with Carey. International versions *On the Netherlands Cash & Carlo, it was played under the title "Hurry Up" (no translation). *'Vietnam': The contestant has 60 seconds to put the chip in the board. Sometimes the game has five-digit-price. They revealed price like the former reveal that was only used during the first Bonkers playing. Gallery Bonkers.jpg Bonk8.jpg|The former reveal that was only used during the first playing. bonkers1.png bonkers2.png|An upclose look at the analog clock that's like Clock Game with the font named "Hot Tamale". bonkers3.png|The current reveal. YouTube Links Bonkers went Bonkers (October 17, 2002) A Perfect Bonkers Win from 2005! A Bonkers Win in Two Tries and Five Seconds Left! A Perfect Bonkers Win from 2008! A Last Second Bonkers Win from 2013! Another Perfect Bonkers Win! (January 31, 2014) A Last Second Bonkers Win! (October 14, 2014, aired out of order on October 13) Another Perfect Bonkers Win! (November 7, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Timed Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games